El Regreso a Gaea
by Rosaaz
Summary: Despues de 4 largos años Hitomi regresa a Gaea pero para su sorpresa ¿su querido Van encontro a otra persona? entren y lean que es lo que pasa con esta fascinante historia REVIEWS los personajes no me pertenecen solo algunos att. Rosaaz.
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

EL RERESO A GAIA

CAPITULO 1: CONFUSIÓN

En el mundo de Gaia en el reino de Fanelia un joven rey llamado Van Fanel observaba desde la ventana. Una joven chica gato lo observaba atentamente.

Merle-Amo Van ¿esta usted bien?

Van- (toma un suspiro) Si Merle, pero Hitomi no ha regresado, me pregunto ¿por qué?

Merle- Amo Van le dije que esa mujer era mala ya han pasado 4 años, debe olvidar.

Van- Lo siento Merle, voy a ir a caminar un rato a solas.

Merle-Amo Van

Van caminaba por un campo, sin darse cuenta que se estaba alejando de su reino. Caminaba a donde sus pies lo llevaban el no estaba poniendo atención, él creía que apenas habían pasado unos minutos, pero no era así, pronto iba a oscurecer. Él tropezó y callo rodando y se detuvo frente a un lago. Él se acerco al lago y no pudo creer lo que vio en el reflejo. Era Hitomi, pero ella estaba abrazada de un chico.

Van-Hitomi, ¿Por qué?

Mientras en el mundo de Hitomi.

Hitomi estaba abrazada de Amano.

Amano-Hitomi, todo va a salir bien no te preocupes, Yukari y yo siempre te apoyaremos.

Hitomi-Han pasado cuatro años y él no regreso por mí, ¿es qué ya no se acuerda de mí? ¿Acaso ya no me quiere? ¿Por qué no regreso por mí?

Amano- No te atormentes con eso, es tiempo de olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente. Y es por eso que me atrevo a preguntarte esto, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hitomi- Yo… Yo… Yo creo que aceptare, tu propuesta.

Mientras en Gaia.

Van- ¡No! ¡No Hitomi! ¿Por qué? ¡¡¿por qué lo has hecho?!!¿por qué me has abandonado? Justo ahora que debo casarme para convertirme en un verdadero rey.

Mientras exteriorizaba sus sentimientos se oyó un murmullo entre los arbustos que no se trataba ni más ni menos que de una bella joven de aproximadamente 17 años con sus cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y ojos tan brillantes como el jade, vestía un vestido blanco con encajes azules en las orillas estaba de rodillas es el suelo viendo con ojos de sorpresa al joven rey. Enseguida se levanto la chica.

X- Lo siento joven, yo no quería molestar-su voz era tan dulce como la miel y en sus manos traía unos hermosos lirios.- Perdone- enseguida extendió sus manos entregándole los lirios al joven rey.

Van- Gracias, siento que hayas presenciado esto- sus miradas se entrelazaron por un instante viéndose directamente a los ojos, sin embargo Van quito su mirada viéndose un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver tan profundos ojos- Disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?

X-Mizu es ni nombre y ¿cuál es el suyo?

Van-Soy Van Fanel rey de Fanelia.

Mizu-Un gusto en conocerlo- haciendo una pequeña reverencia- rey de Fanelia

Van-¿De dónde provienes? Mizu

Mizu- Vengo del reino de la Luna Llena donde alabamos a la Luna y el Agua. De ahí proviene mi nombre. (``Mizu´´ significa agua) Soy la princesa de ese reino. La tercera hija del rey.

Van- Ese nombre me suena familiar.

Mizu-Su alteza se que no debería entrometerme… pero… ¿por qué estaba usted tan triste?- en ese momento la mirada de Van cambio a un vacio en sus ojos- ¿alteza? ¿se encuentra bien?

Van- Si… solo que cuando alguien te rompe el corazón ya nada importa.

Mizu- Lo siento mucho. Pero debe superarlo esa persona no merece sus lagrimas. Su rostro se vería mejor con una sonrisa.

Van se quedo atónito

Van- Muchas gracias era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Mizu-Se que lo alegrara – sonrió y dando una palmada, tomo el brazo de3l rey y lo jalo- siempre voy a ese lugar cuando estoy triste.

Van- ¡Espera Mizu!

Después de correr varios minutos llegaron a un hermoso paisaje.

Van- Esto es asombroso

Mizu-¿verdad que si?

Era un hermoso campo de flores con un brillante lago con agua cristalina en donde se reflejaba el intenso y tranquilo atardecer. Con dos grandes montañas a lo lejos donde se ocultaba el sol y un pasto tan suave como la seda.

Mizu- comienza a anochecer será mejor que regrese a casa. Pero su alteza ¿dónde dormirá?

Van-llámame Van. Pero me aleje demasiado de Fanelia. No se donde estoy supongo que dormiré a la interpele.

Mizu- no será necesario lo llevare a mi castillo. Donde será bienvenido

Van- Muchas gracias.

Después de caminar varias horas de camino, llegaron a un hermoso castillo muy amplio y lujoso. Al llegar al castillo, un hombre alto con cabello y bigote u poco canoso y con una corona en su cabeza dijo:

Hombre-¡Mizu! ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

Mizu- Lo siento padre.

Van- Lo sentimos su majestad pero por causa mía Mizu llego tarde le pido mis sinceras disculpas.

Hombre- Y ¿Tu quien eres si se puede saber?

Van- Soy Van Fanel rey de Fanelia.

Hombre- Yo soy Ginji rey del reino de la Luna Llena. Se bienvenido. ¿nos acompañarías a cenar?

Van- Será un honor su majestad.

Ginji-Solo Ginji. Entonces acompáñanos al comedor donde se te presentará a la familia real.-Caminaron hasta una elegante habitación donde los esperaban el resto de la familia.-Toma asiento joven rey.

Van- Gracias.

Ginji- Ella es mi esposa la reina Himiko.-Era una mujer con el cabello largo y algo canoso y con una pose muy elegante

Himiko-Mucho gusto, joven rey.

Van- El gusto es mío.

Ginji-El es mi hijo mayor el príncipe Edward. Él tomara el mando de ni reino dentro de pocos años. Ella es mi hija Mitsuki. En caso de que ni lo recuerdes tu hermano Folke… Él… se casa con mi hija Mitsuki y esos 2 jóvenes son sus hijos… El joven Kanon y la joven Taiyo.- Mitsuki vestía un lindo vestido negro, sus cabellos eran azul turquesa y caían cobre su espalda como una bella cascada.

Mitsuki-¿Su hermano? Entonces ¿tu sabes algo de Folke?

Van – Lo siento pero mi hermano murió hace años- la joven tomo un suspiro y su mirada se hizo más triste.- Lo siento.

Mitsuki-No te preocupes.

Ginji- Siento lo de tu hermano Van.

Kanon- Eso significa que no volver, que no lo volveremos a ver. Mamá ¿vas a estar bien?

Taiyo-No te preocupes Kanon después de todo, todos tenemos que morir algún día.

Mitsuki-¡Tay! (Tay es una manera más corta para decir Taiyo) Eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosa.- Kanon era el mayor con 16 años y Tay era la menor con 15 años.- y Kanon si, si voy a estar bien no tienes de que preocuparte.- Van se levanto y dio un golpe a la mesa.

Van-¿Por qué te muestras indiferente, acaso mi hermano no te interesaba? ¿Por qué esa postura fría y sin sentimientos?

Mitsuki- No es eso Van yo lo amaba es solo que… no puedes seguir aferrándote a una persona que ya no esta, solo te hace sufrir más de lo necesario. Necesitas seguir adelante. Además como tenía a mis pequeños no podía seguir pensando en él-en ese momento Van se puso a pensar, era cierto no podía seguir pensando en Hitomi tenía que salir adelante. Necesitaba hacer su futuro, necesitaba descendientes para que se hicieran cargo de su reino.- Claro hubiera sido mejor que si Folke estuviera aquí pero somos felices.- seguía acariciando el cabello de Kanon.

Kanon.- ¡Ay mamá! No hagas eso, me avergüenzas.

Tay.-No deberías de avergonzarte. Sin embargo bebo decir ¡niño de mami!

Kanon.-Mira quien lo dice.

Tay-Ten los pantalones suficientes para admitirlo. Por que yo que soy mujer los tengo mejor puestos que tu. Mi querido hermano.

Kanon.-¡Vas a ver Tay! ¡Cuando te agarre! Además tu eres mujer deberías usar vestido no pantalón. Como te vistes pareces más un hombre que una mujer.

Tay.- si pero tu usas los zapatos de mamá.-

Van- (pensando) que niños

Kanon.- Tay eso era secreto.

Ginji.-Ustedes dos compórtense frente a su tío Van. Que ha de estar pensando de su comportamiento. Acaso no tienen educación.

Kanon y Tay.- lo sentimos abuelo

Ginji.- aunque Kanon tiene razón, pero no digo nada por que así te gusta vestir. Ahora hay que terminar de cenar.- Después de la cena un sirvienta le mostro a Van su habitación, Van se dio un baño y se fue a adormir.

Mientras tanto en la Luna Fantasma:

Era muy temprano Hitomi se iba a la escuela pero estaba muy distraída con sus pensamientos y preguntas.

Hitomi.- (pensando)¿por qué le dije que si a Amano?¿es qué ya no quiero a Van?¿todavía amo a Van?¿hice lo correcto al decirle que si a Amano?¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Van?- en eso llego Yukari.

Yukari.- Hola Hitomi ¿cómo estas?

Hitomi- hola Yukari estoy bien y ¿tu?

Yukari.-yo también caminemos juntas a la escuela.

Hitomi.- si esta bien

Las dos chicas iban caminando cuando escucharon que alguien le hablaba a Hitomi, voltearon a ver y era Amano

Yukari.- hola Amano ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amano.- vine por mi novia.

Yukari-. ¿Tu novia?

Hitomi es mi novia. No es así Hitomi

Hitomi-. Si

Yukari-. En serio creo que mejor me voy sola. (se va corriendo)

Hitomi-. ¡Yukari espera!- Amano y Hitomi se fueron caminando, Amano estaba platicando con Hitomi pero sin darse cuenta ella no le estaba poniendo atención, ella estaba pensando en Van, en las aventuras que paso junto a él y con Escaflowne.

Amano-. Hitomi, ¿Hitomi? ¿Hitomi estas bien?

Hitomi-. Si estoy bien Van.

Amano-. ¿Van? ¿Quién Van?

Hitomi-. Bueno… es que… ¡se me hace tarde démonos prisa!

Amano-. (Pensando) ¿Acaso Van es el nombre que pertenece a ese él? ¿Al qué nunca conocí? ¿Acaso Van es el nombre del hombre del que Hitomi estaba enamorada? ¿O todavía sigue enamorada de él y él sigue en sus pensamientos?

El día había transcurrido normal a excepción de que Amano no dejaba de seguir a Hitomi y en el descanso le dio una cajita de chocolates. Después de clases Amano se encontró con Hitomi la iba a acompañar hasta su casa pero…

Hitomi-. Es un lindo detalle de tu parte pero quiero estar asolas un momento.

Amano-. Esta bien ¿pero te encuentras bien?

Hitomi-. Si estoy bien y gracias por tu comprensión

Amano-. No tienes de que agradecer después de todo soy tu novio. Pero esta bien te veo mañana.

Hitomi -. Hasta mañana- Hitomi camino sin darse cuenta a la pista de atletismo. La pista de atletismo donde vio a Van por primera vez. La misma pista de atletismo en la cual Van y ella fueron a Gaia, yen la cual Van había ido por ella.

Hitomi-. (Pensando) todavía Van se acordara de mi – Hitomi decidió regresar a su casa. Cuando llego ceno y se dio un baño y se acostó es su cama. Pensando que estaría haciendo Van. Entonces en lo que Hitomi pensaba en Van, solo en él, de repente una carta callo sobre su pocho y ella se quede sorprendida y con dudas

Hitomi-. ¿El rey? ¿Qué trata de decirme? ¿Tiene qué ver con Van? ¿O con migo? ¿Qué significa, necesito algo más para comprenderla? ¿Qué podrá ser?

Entonces Hitomi tuvo una visión

Visión:

Era un paisaje de día había gaimeles destruido por todas partes, en el suelo había sangre, algunas espadas, Hitomi estaba parada en un lugar con flores, volteo a ver otro lado y estaban los preparativos para una boda, todo estaba listo para que se realizara pero no había nadie. Regreso a ver donde estaban los gaimeles y vio a Allen y a Van pero Van estaba herido, vio a una mujer con cabellos largos color turquesa sosteniendo una espada y junto a ella un joven quien la abrazaba, y otra figura que no podía distinguir tenia cabello corto y estaba sosteniendo una espada y junto a un gaimel y oyó llorar a alguien y en el suelo vio la sombra de una mujer llorando pero no la podía distinguir

Fin de la visión

Después de tener tan extraña visión estaba sudando y muy asustada. Así que se fue a dormir por que al día siguiente tenia clases y necesitaba descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO IMPORTANTE DE ROSAAZ

Perdon pero el regreso a gaea esta en proceso y de echo somos tres personas y nos estamos organizando para suvir el siguiente capi ademas de que la persona encargada de subir los capis esta de viaje y ademas de que es la que tiene el dialogo y lo olvido antes de irse de viaje nuesta mas sincera dis culpa pero no se preocupen por que los capis 2 al 15 se ran subidas casi al mismo tiempo pero eso sera dentro de 24 meses y gracias por su comprension

Att. rosaaz


End file.
